Un nuevo amor
by Rosita.princess
Summary: He vuelto decia James sonriendo, Lily no lo podia creer despues de tanto tiempo...una historia basada en la peli Pearl Harbor, espero les guste dejen reviews
1. Chapter 1

-No puedo creer ke ahora nos vayamos – decía una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes mirando por ultima vez un castillo muy grande y hermoso, el cual habia sido su casa por tantos años.

-Yo tampoco Lily, - dijo un chico muy guapo de ojos castaños y gafas tomándola por la cintura – estos han sido los mejores años de mi vida.

-Oh James, te amo tanto – dijo Lily abrazándolo como si fuera la ultima vez ke lo fuera a ver.

-Yo tambien te amo mucho nena – respondio James besándola suavemente. – Por cierto, en donde se metieron los demás – dijo separándose de ella y mirando hacia su alrededor.

-Ahí vienen – dijo Lily señalando a una bolita de muchachos ke venia bajando.

-Los hemos estando buscando por todo el castillo – les reclamo una chica de ojos grises a la pareja. – por ke no dijeron ke se venían.

-Lo siento Saori, pero ya no podía estar ahí – respondio Lily sonriendo.

-Bueno, pero entonces para la otra avisen de a cuerdo – les dijo una chica rubia de ojos amatista, su nombre era Pula y tenia una hermana gemela, llamada Hallie, con ellas venian dos chicos, Sirius Black un chico bastante guapo de ojos azules y cabello negro ke le caia elegantemente sobre la cara y Remus Lupin, de ojos miel y cabello castaño, de aspecto enfermizo pero igual muy guapo.

-Si mamá – dijo Lily ironicamente.

-Bueno, pss ya vamos a los carruajes – dijo Remus tomando de la mano a Hallie, su novia.

-Si, aunke preferiria kedarme – dijo Sirius viendo melancólicamente hacia el castillo.

-Eres muy ñoño Black – le dijo Saori de manera despectiva comenzando a caminar detrás de sus amigos.

-Me importa muy poco lo ke opines Rossum – se defendio el ojiazul siguiendola.

-Si, pss a mi me importa menos lo ke tu…

-Ya, dejen de pelear por primera vez en su vida – les regaño Paula colocandose en medio de ellos.

-Esta bien, lo hare solo por ti – dijo Sirius besando la mano de Paula, la cual se sonrojo. Por fin llegaron a los carruajes ke los llevarian a la estacion de Hogsmeade en donde abordarian el Expresso de Hogwarts, el cual los dejaria en Londres en donde pasarian 2 meses de vacaciones y después irian juntos a Suiza, al IPA (Instituto Profesional de Aurores).

-Santo cielo, este viaje ya se me hizo eterno – decia Lily mirando por la ventana el atardecer.

-No te kejes hermosa – le dijo Sirius guiñandole un ojo. Lily solo sonrio, sentia mucho cariño hacia Sirius, ya ke desde siempre se habian llevado muy bien.

-Eh canuto cuidado con mi chica – le dijo James besando a Lily.

-Venga cornamenta, ke no te la voy a kitar – dijo Sirius dandole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

-Bueno, yo apoyo a Lily – dijo Hallie desviando por completo el tema – el viaje a sido muy largo.

- verdad ke si? – dijo la pelirroja un poco harta

-Ya no? Dejen de kejarse, casi llegamos – dijo Saori bastante trankila.

-Si, oigan han visto a Peter? – pregunto James un poco preocupado

-Ps la ultima vez ke lo vi estaba con Malfoy y Snape, - respondio Remus serio - me dijo ke ya nos alcanzaba

-Me preocupa saben?

-A mi me dijo ke ya no estudiaria – dijo Paula – ke entraria a Gringotts a trabajar

-Bueno pss es su problema no? – dijo Saori friamente.

- Tu siempre tan…

-No me dirijas la palabra Black – dijo Saori poniendole la mano en la cara para callarlo.

-Ahora por ke, ke hice – dijo Sirius un poco confundido.

-Hablar, hablar y hablar en serio ke tu voz harta.

-Ay mira ke la tuya no es…

-Dije ke no me hablaras.

-Pero tu si puedes hablarme no?

-Claro, yo lo puedo todo.

-Ke estupida eres Rossum.

-No me vuelvas a hablar asi Black.

-Pues tu no me vuelvas a callar.

-Mira ke yo no te insulte y tu si.

-Pues tu tienes la culpa por ke me desesperas.

-Pero eso no te da derecho a llamarme asi.

-Pues fue lo unico ke se me ocurrio.

-Pues vete fijando mas en tu vocabulario kieres?

-Tu no tienes ke decirme ke hacer y ke no.

-No te dije ke tenias ke hacer…

-Claro ke lo hiciste, me dijiste ke…

-Chicos ya trankilizense- dijo Paula tratando de calmarlos.

-Si canuto ya basta – dijo James mirando seriamente a su amigo - ke no pienso soportar un dia mas tus boberias escuchaste? Suficiente tuve en el colegio como para soportar otros 4 años mas, ademas ya tienes 17 años, deberias madurar algun dia vale.

Sirius kedo sorprendido de la manera en ke le habia hablado James, el nunca habia hecho eso, pero tal vez tenia razon y debia madurar, ademas ya iban a comenzar sus estudios superiores y siendo auror no podia comportarse de esa manera tan tonta _"ke hermosa es" _pensó entrando aun mas en su ensimismamiento _"pero ke te pasa Black, es la novia de tu mejor amigo" _dijo una vocesita dentro de su cabeza_ "lo se, pero eso no le kita lo bonita" "Black, pero estas hablando de Evans" "ya lo se, pero no lo puedo evitar mira solo vela ahí sentadita, con su cabello tan hermoso, eso ojos, su sonrisa, me vuelve loco " "de vdd Sirius tu estas loco" "si, pero de amor"_

-Sirius…Sirius…despierta – lo llamaba Lily.

-Lily – dijo Sirius sonriéndole

-Ya llegamos levantate – dijo Lily tomandolo de la mano y sonriendole.

-Fue muy pronto no? – dijo Sirius saliendo del tren.

-Pss te kedaste dormido y cuando llegamos, todos se bajaron muy rapido.

-A donde vamos a ir.

-A la casa de James, y mañana nos vamos al departamento ke rentaron Hallie y Remus.

-Mmm ke bien- dijo Sirius sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ven, ahí estan – dijo Lily y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a los chicos.


	2. Chapter 2

Wenooo pos ia stoy aki de nuevitop y pss veo ke nadie se ha pasado aun mas ke una comadreishon y pos le doy las grats por leer espero y alguien se pase pronto dejen reviews aunke sea pa decir ke ia mi lo vasha ok bexooss

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los dos meses de vacaciones se pasaron muy rapido, sus vacaciones las pasaron uno en la ciudad y otro en la casa de playa de Saori, una semana antes de ke terminaran sus vacaciones partieron hacia Suiza, en donde iban a pasar los siguientes 3 años estudiando para ser aurores y después entrar a la guerra ke se estaba formando debido a un mago muy poderoso, el cual se hacia llamar Lord Voldemort y estaba ocasionando problemas por todo el mundo magico y no magico, Los primeros 2 años de sus estudios los chicos trabajaban arduamente, haciendo practicas y teorias, nunca pensaron ke llegar a ser un auror rekeria de mucho esfuerzo y dedicacion, los chicos estaban por un lado con un entrenamiento un poco mas pesado, y las chicas por otro lado aprendiendo metodos curativos y teoria mas ke entrenamiento practico, al final del segundo año la escuela organizo un baile con motivo de fin de cursos y para la graduación de los alumnos ke concluian sus estudios y ponian en marcha el arduo trabajo ke habian logrado en sus tres años de escuela.

-Ke bien, solo falta un año para graduarnos – decia Sirius entrando al baño para terminar de arreglarse para el baile.

-Si, es estupendo – dijo Remus colocandose bien su traje – lo unico ke me da miedo es lo ke dicen las noticias, ke la guerra se va agrandando cada vez mas, no se no kiero ni imaginarme.

-Chicos, tengo ke decirles algo – dijo James sentandose en su cama, Sirius salio del baño y lo miro fijamente.

-Tu diras – dijo.

-Bueno pss es ke ayer vino Dumbledore y…

_Flash Back_

_-Potter te necesitan en la oficina de McCallin – le dijo un chico un poco mayor ke el._

_-Ahora voy – dijo James y tomo rumbo hacia la oficina del jefe del IPA._

_-Adelante – dijo una voz desde dentro del despacho. James entro y se llevo una grata sorpresa al ver a Dumbledore, su antiguo director esperandolo con los brazos abiertos._

_-James , ke gusto de volver a verte- dijo Dumbledore abrazandolo con fuerza._

_-Albus, el gusto es mio – dijo James sonriendole._

_-Potter, toma asiento – dijo McCallin, un señor alto robusto y un poco viejo._

_James se sento junto a Dumbledore._

_-Bien, te preguntaras por ke te he llamado no? – pregunto McCallin, James asintio.- Potter recuerdas lo ke me dijiste hace un mes de kerer entrar en la guerra ke hay en Francia?._

_-Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente – dijo James._

_-De acuerdo James – dijo ahora Dumbledore, - el ejercito frances te ha aceptado, claro solo si aun kieres ir._

_-Ke? – exclamo James – de verdad? Por supuesto ke kiero ir, cuando me voy._

_-Potter, kerido muchacho, - dijo McCallin - kiero ke sepas ke es muy peligroso, has oido acerca de Voldemort, y pues no es seguro ke salgas con vida…_

_-Lo se, pero yo kiero ir sabe? Yo se lo ke kiero y no kiero kedarme aki sin hacer nada y hacerme viejo enseñando hechizos, de verdad yo kiero poder enfrentarme a Voldemort, ademas yo estoy seguro ke voy a salir bien librado._

_-Eres muy valiente James – dijo Dumbledore – en ese caso tu tren sale mañana a las 11, y pues mucha suerte._

_-Gracias Albus – dijo James._

_Fin Flash Back._

-Pero James, tu no puedes ir – le dijo Sirius sorprendido – no puedes hacer esto.

-Lo se amigo, pero me asignaron – dijo James un poco deprimido – y debo cumplir.

-Pero ke les pasa, te kieren matar? – opino Remus sentandose junto a ellos.

James se kedo pensativo.

-Ya le dijiste a Lily? – pregunto Sirius.

-No, lo pienso hacer hoy. – dijo James levantandose.

-James estas seguro de kerer ir? – le dijo Remus mirando como su amigo entraba al baño.

-Pss aunke no este seguro Remus tengo ke ir, McCallin kiere ke tenga entrenamiento en combate real. Ademas como le dije a Dumbledore, yo no kiero pasar el resto de mi vida aki sin hacer nada, yo lo ke kiero es poner en practica lo ke…

-Pues adivina ke James, - lo interrumpio Sirius molesto - ahí no vas a ir a entrenar, eso es la guerra en donde los torpes mueren y no hay ningun ganador, ke tal si te matan no te has puesto a pensar en eso? no es solo de decir si, si kiero ir, tienes ke pensar en tu futuro.

-Pero Sirius me han asignado, yo no escogi ir.

-Pero y nosotros ke James, no contamos o ke vas a dejar a Lily.

-Voy a hablar con ella y se ke va a entender.

-Pues has lo ke kieras entonces– dijo Sirius y salio de la habitación.

James se kedo un poco frustrado, su mejor amigo no habia aceptado ke fuera.

-Ya se le pasara – le dijo Remus tratando de animarlo.

-Te digo la vdd Remus?

-Cual verdad – pregunto Remus colocandose bien el moño de su traje.

-McCallin no me asigno nada, yo me ofreci. – dijo James mirando el suelo.

-Como? – pregunto Remus sorprendido. – pero James estas mal de la cabeza o ke te pasa.

-No, Remus yo en verdad deseo ir, ahora prometeme ke no le diras nada a Sirius.

Remus lo miro fijamente y después asintio.

-Bajamos? – pregunto James después de un rato.

-Si, ya es hora- respondio Remus echandose una ultima mirada en el espejo. Sirius no volvio a subir.


End file.
